


Silence Is Golden

by TrashLord_007



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Humor, No Dialogue, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/TrashLord_007
Summary: As ridiculous as this challenge was, she was going to win. There was no prize for remaining silent for the full twenty-four hours, except the satisfaction of beating Ren. Kyoko needed no other reason to do anything; if it meant having a chance to prove her superiority over Ren or Sho, she'd put her whole heart and then some into the project.





	Silence Is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Write Off! With Waterlillyoz!  
> Prompt;;   
> In order to become more expressive in their acting, the President has ordered the actors not to speak. To convey their emotions, they'll have ‘speak’ through their actions.  
> The challenge was to write a fic with no dialogue. My sister had to write one with only dialogue.

    The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as President Takarada finished his announcement. He had declared that the day would be spent in absolute silence as a way to improve how everyone expressed themselves. Being unable to rely on their words, they would have to use body language and their facial expressions to communicate. Speaking through their eyes and actions, just as they used to in the silent film era, was essential in their growth as performers as well as human beings. The activity was impertinent in their quests to become the best actors they could be, at least according to Takarada. The general reception of the news was disbelief followed by exasperation. It didn't come as much of a shock, however, as Takarada was known for being a little outlandish at times; this was just another Tuesday to the veteran employees. 

    Once they were sure he was finished, people began to file out of the room. When they were out of earshot, they resumed their conversations and made their business calls. Many of the company's employees ignored the order with good reason - it would be impossible to complete their jobs without speaking. As long as the President didn't see them, they could carry on with their usual daily tasks. Kyoko, however, was no quitter. As ridiculous as this challenge was, she was going to win. There was no prize for remaining silent for the full twenty-four hours except the satisfaction of beating Ren. Kyoko needed no other reason to do anything; if it meant having a chance to prove her superiority over Ren or Sho, she'd put her whole heart into the project.

    The president flashed his signature smile and exited with a wave to no one in particular. Within a few minutes, the room was void of all noise and almost empty aside from Ren and Kyoko. She wanted to inform him of her impending victory, but she wasn't quite sure _how_. She could give him a thumbs down and stick her tongue out or run her thumb along her throat, but she wasn't that childish. Time crawled by as she stared at the back of the A-list celebrity. He'd leave soon and the opportunity would be lost. She wasn't even sure if he had any intention to follow through with the order, so the gesture had to be perfect. It had to entice him into competing with her. There would be no fun in winning if he gave up, after all. She had to beat him fair and square.

    Strutting across the room to stand beside the renowned actor, she put on her sweetest smile as she placed a hand upon her hip. A minute passed, followed by another, then another and still he didn't bother to look at her. His eyes remained on his phone, earning an impatient tongue click from the fiery woman. While still unsure on how to convey how serious she was about showing him up, she knew the first step was gaining his attention. Ren Tsuruga was a stubborn man, but Kyoko could match his tenacity pound for pound. Clicking her tongue once more, she nudged his shoulder with enough force to move his entire body. A scowl crawled across her face upon seeing his finger rise to his lips. He had shushed her. 

    Kyoko grabbed the closest chair and sat in front of her current rival. Over the past few months, she had come to respect Ren. More often than not, he pissed her off but he had undeniable talent. He went out of his way to make her life more difficult but she also learned quite a lot from him. Snapping her fingers every few seconds, she held her glare until he raised his eyes to meet hers. Maintaining eye contact, she lifted her thumbs to her chest. His eyebrow jutted up, but his face remained neutral as she pulled her right hand up next to her cheek. Pointing her index finger to the ceiling in the symbol known as a ‘one’, she grinned before whisking the finger around to point at her face. She completed the display by thrusting her left thumb away from her chest and toward Ren, flashing him a thumbs up with a wink. 

    To her surprise, Ren nodded before standing up. While he towered over her when they stood next to each other, the height difference with her seated was just terrifying. She scrambled to her feet, narrowing her eyes with an indignant huff. They were no more than a foot away from each other and she could see his chest rise and fall with every breath. He leaned forward, bowing his head as he tilted her chin up. Their eyes met once more and he smiled. He was up to something, Kyoko had no doubt about it, but she had no idea what he could have planned within those few seconds. Perhaps he had a dramatic gesture of his own to show that he had accepted her impromptu challenge, or his own version of a declaration of superiority. She awaited his next move with anxious curiosity.

    He surprised her once again when he brushed his fingers against her cheeks. The act was gentle and sweet, unlike Ren. The idea of him being kind made her shudder but her thoughts on how odd a domesticated Ren would act were cut short. Her sudden daze dissipated when she felt his breath on her lips, his face inches away from her own. She couldn't read his expression and cursed at how well trained he was. As an actor, he could portray almost any emotion through his eyes alone. With just as much ease, he could hide those emotions and it frustrated her. A blush tinted her cheeks when she realised he wasn't pulling away. As if that were his cue, his lips met hers in a soft kiss. 

    Eyes widening, Kyoko jerked backward as she opened her mouth to yell at the man she considered to be her most worthy rival. Remembering the event that started this whole mess, she clamped her hand down hard across her lips. She had caught herself in time to stop herself from speaking, but her hand did nothing to muffle her small squeak. Straightening himself, Ren smirked down at the feisty woman. He lifted his hand to the front of his face, the motion much slower than her anxiety appreciated. Anticipation gnawed at her stomach as he finally acknowledged her earlier challenge. All traces of her rattled nerves disappeared when she recognised the universal movement. He raised one slender finger to his lips before closing an imaginary zip along his mouth. Her temper flared as she raised her hand to reply, but he shrugged her off before leaving the room. Vowing vengeance, she began to plot her next move. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!  
> Link to my sister’s fic (which is dialogue only);;  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10852746


End file.
